Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (video)
Getting Strong! is the twenty-seventh video. It is the first non-concert video to feature Sam. Song List Health and Physical Development # Hello, We're the Wiggles # Getting Strong # When The Music Stops # The Five Senses # A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day # Smell Your Way Through The Day # Hands On Your Ears # Fingers Standing Very Tall # The Sporting Salsa # Goodbye From The Wiggles Language and Literacy # Hello, We're the Wiggles # A Frog Went A Walking # The Biggest Smile of All # D is for Dorothy # Konnichi Wa, Ciao, Hola, Yiasou Everybody! # I Spy # This One is Different # One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes # Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach # Goodbye From The Wiggles Plot Wiggle and Learn intro. Song #1: Hello, We're the Wiggles - Health and Physical Development version Captain Feathersword is waving a rope tied to an object back and forth on the ground, and he wants each of The Wiggly Mascots to jump it, which they do. After moving the rope faster, he has Henry kneel down and do that as he, Wags, and Dorothy jump over it at the same time. The Wiggles arrive and they all jump the wobbly rope. That was fun, and great exercise too! Song #2: Getting Strong Captain puts down three cushions in an area. The Wiggles arrive and they play a game of Musical Cushions, which is basically like Musical Chairs. They go over the rules of the game. Captain Feathersword is playing too, and Sam will be singing, so with four players, three cushions, the game is ready. Captain tells everyone the first round is hopping. Sam sings a chorus of When the Music Stops: Everybody Hop. When the song ends, everyone scrambles for a seat. Anthony didn't get one, but Captain says he can try again next round. Round two is skipping. Sam sings When the Music Stops: Everybody Skip, skippety-skippety-skip. The singing and music stop, and everyone scrambles for a seat. Murray misses the seat on that round. Before round three starts, Sam steps up to the camera. He's going to play a trick on the other Wiggles by removing an extra cushion. He snags a cushion and hides it behind his back. Round three is jumping. Sam sings When the Music Stops: Everybody Jump and everyone bounces around. When the music ceases, Captain and Murray miss the cushions, but they all realize there's a missing cushion. Sam has it! Oh, Sam. Wah-wah-wah-waaaaah! Song #3: The Five Senses Anthony is in "studio" with three ballet dancers. From right to left it's Kristy, Captain Feathersword, and Dorothy. As Anthony narrates, only referring to each one as first, second, and third, each ballet dancer responds with the move he or she is doing, starting with a demi-plié, and then a pas de bourrée. When they get to the third round of moves, Kristy and Dorothy each do a bourrée, but the second ballerina does a "bourrr-Ahoy There!" Huh, what was that? Anthony asks them to do it again. Captain says bourr-ahoy there again. Anthony looks skeptical and repeats the phrase bourrée, but Captain keeps saying "bourrr-Ahoy There!". Anthony suspects that the ballerina is Captain Feathersword, but to confirm that he will review their outfits. The first ballerina has a tiara for a hat. The second ballerina has a…pirate hat? The first ballerina has a beautiful blue tutu. The second ballerina has a black tutu, and a pirate vest?! This first ballerina has ballet shoes with ribbons wrapped around. The second ballerina has pirate boots with ribbons wrapped around. Anthony says the second ballerina must be Captain Feathersword, but Captain replies "Oh no I'm not". Anthony replies, "Oh yes you are." Captain and Anthony repeat this several times with increasing speed. Anthony summarizes all the evidence that indicates it is Captain Feathersword, and Captain gives up and admits he is the Captain; he just loves ballet. Dorothy does a ballet number. The Wiggles arrive and tell her how great it is. Then they do a ballet together, since ballet dance can be used to tell a story. As Dorothy narrates a line of the story, she and the Wiggles do the same ballet moves that everyone can follow along. Song #4: A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day The Wiggles are seated at a table. Anthony is pondering making some finger foods for a party. Each Wiggle gets a recipe book and looks through it with an idea. Yummy soup? That's good, but it isn't really finger food. Christmas cookies? That's good, except it isn't Christmas. Low-fat, high fiber birthday cake. That's good, except it isn't a birthday party. Anthony gets an idea from his book. They can make grilled vegetable slices. He goes in the refrigerator and pulls out a tray of mostly peppers and squash. He names each vegetable on the plate and also has a bottle of balsamic vinegar which goes well with the vegetables. Later, he has prepared all the veggies in a bowl for a yummy healthy snack for the party. The Wiggles are going to play a guessing game with Dorothy. They are to close their eyes, and guess what is in the open container by using only their noses. Each Wiggle takes a turn: Sam is first; he sniffs and guesses an onion; he's right! Anthony is next; he sniffs and guesses soap correctly. Murray is next; he sniffs and guesses orange correctly. Jeff is next; he sniffs and guesses rose petals correctly. Anthony smells something else; it's rosy tea! Dorothy says that is correct, and then offers them some. Song #5: Smell Your Way Through The Day Anthony hosts a skit about a train. Song #6: Hands On Your Ears Anthony is excited to introduce three rock guitarists. This is done in the same format as the ballerinas, except that the three guitarists are Aussie Donnie, Captain Feathersword and Murray. He has each guitarist do a different riff (Murray finally plays something besides Stairway to Heaven or that opening to the Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy song). On the third round, Captain Feathersword air guitars with his feathersword but as he finishes he sings "Ahoy there!" Huh? Anthony has him do it again by air guitar riffing himself; Captain imitates but adds "Ahoy There!" on his version. After a couple of repeats, Anthony suspects it might be Captain Feathersword. Let's look at their outfits: The first guitarist has a rock star jacket. The second guitarist has a pirate jacket. The first guitarist has sunglasses on his cool rock star hairdo. The second guitarist has a pirate eyepatch, but he also has a cool rock star hairdo. Anthony asks if the hairdo is real, and Captain nods so vigorously that the hairdo falls off! Oops, Anthony accuses the second guitarist of being Captain Feathersword. Captain replies, "Oh no I'm not," but Anthony replies, "Oh yes you are" They repeat the exchange a bunch of times, but the evidence is irrefutable. The second guitarist confesses he is indeed the captain. Murray plays one more guitar riff. Murray is sitting at a table, getting ready to do origami. Jeff joins him as Dorothy watches. They are going to make a paper whale. As Murray demonstrates each step on his piece of paper, Jeff also folds his piece of paper and he follows along. They go step-by-step through folding a paper whale. At the very end they use scissors to make the tail, and a marker to put a dot on the eyes. Song #7: Fingers Standing Very Tall Captain greets Murray who is dressed up in a doctor's outfit, and asks if he is going to do the "Five Little Joeys" jumping on the bed song. Murray replies not today, but he does have a stethoscope and talks about how he can use it to listen to your heartbeat. He has Captain put on the scope, and he listens to his heartbeat. Murray comments how activity can increase or lower your heartbeat. Jeff is sleeping, so his heartbeat would be slow. Sam and Anthony have been running around and so their heartbeat is faster. Anthony checks his heartbeat by placing your fingers against the side of his neck. Captain is confused, but Anthony explains that it is another way to get your heartbeat. Then they Wake Up Jeff! Sam says we're going to play a ball game as part of their next song. Song #8: The Sporting Salsa – Sam sings and directs each Wiggle and mascot on how to pass a ball around. Song #9: Goodbye From The Wiggles - Health and Physical Development version, which reviews what each of the Wiggles and Captain did in that episode. END: Health and Physical Development section It seems like the credits might be rolling, but they don't. Dorothy says she hopes everyone enjoyed the first section, and she introduces the next section which will be about language and literacy. START: Language and Literacy (no intro song except for the one below). Song #1: Hello, We're the Wiggles – Language and Literacy version Sam tells everyone about the next song, and that the Wiggles are going to dress up. Jeff puts on a chef's hat. Anthony puts on a pig's nose. Murray wears a frog hat on his head. Dorothy will be Miss Mousy. Song #2: A Frog Went A Walking Anthony greets everyone inside Wigglehouse. He has Sam's book about planes and he's going to hide it somewhere. On top of the bookshelf? Nah, too high. On the bookshelf? Nah, too obvious. He hides it under the book stack on the table. The Wiggles arrive and Sam asks where his book is? Anthony replies that he has hidden it away, but they can play a game to find it. Murray and other Wiggles are excited. Anthony explains the rules; they can find it by taking a guess on the location, and Anthony will tell them cold, colder, coldest if they are getting further away, or warm, warmer, warmest if they are getting closer. The Wiggles agree and they play the game. At first they guess around the bookshelf, and Anthony responds they are getting cold, colder, and coldest respectively. Then they move towards the table; they are getting warm, warmer. Then someone checks the stack on the table itself. Warmest! Aha! There is the book! Hooray! Then they ponder other words that have the same pattern, like sleepy, sleepier, sleepiest or soft, softer, softest. Song #3: The Biggest Smile of All Anthony is happy to introduce three cows. He loves cows because they give milk and they moo. The three cows are Mario, Captain, and Ben, and the format follows all the other skits, as Anthony directs each cow to say moo. But on the third round, the second cow (Captain) goes "mooo-Ahoy there!" Huh? That's right. Anthony makes him say it again. Anthony moos, but Captain says Moo-ahoy there! That is not right. But, let's see if we can see a physical difference. The first cow is resting on four legs. The second cow is standing on two legs? Hmm. The first cow has a black and white hide (a more complete cow costume). The second cow is wearing pirate clothes?! That is not right. Anthony accuses the second one of being Captain Feathersword. The second cow replies "Mooooo-no I'm not". Anthony replies, "Moooo-yes you are". They repeat this a bunch of times, and Anthony reviews the evidence. The second cow admits he is the Captain. Anthony introduces Wags, who has a box of uppercase and lowercase letters. He has letters for everyone, starting with "a" and "A" for Anthony. Anthony notices that Wags already has a W on his chest, for Wags. Murray gets the letters "M" and "m" for Murray. The next set is "J" or "j" but where is Jeff? He is sleeping nearby on his chair. Wake Up Jeff! Sam arrives with a letter S and the mascots appear as well. Wags gives Captain Feathersword an "F" and "f" for his name, Feathersword. They give a "D" and "d" for Dorothy, and Henry gets an "H" and "h". They review all the letters each person has and now they're ready to sing a song. Song #4: D is for Dorothy Sam and Captain Feathersword are going to play a word game. Sam holds up a picture and Captain has to guess what the word is by sounding it out. Sam holds up the first picture. Captain doesn't know, but he sounds it out. D-o-g. D-og. Dog! Captain goes to another Wiggle with a card. The next word is cat. Captain goes to another Wiggle with a card. The third word is really long, but Captain sees that it is a kangaroo; he recognizes the word by the way it looks familiar. He goes to the next Wiggle. The fourth word, snake, Captain tries to pronounce it but it sounds like snack-key. But that's not an animal. The Wiggle suggests he use the picture as a hint, so Captain looks at it, and immediately sees that it is a snake. Hooray. He figured out all the words. They review the four words and say how you can read by either sounding it out, recognizing the whole word, or by looking at the picture. Each Wiggle describes how you can say hello in a different language. During the song potion, each Wiggles sings to the tune of "Hello We're the Wiggles," in between different dancers who are dressed in the different costumes, including Japanese, Italian, Mexican, and Greek. Song #5: Konnichi Wa, Ciao, Hola, Yiasou Everybody! The Wiggles play I Spy with objects around the room. Anthony goes first as his name begins with the letter A. They each take a turn picking out an object and saying "I spy with my eye something that begins with the sound X" where X is a common word sound like t for table. Another Wiggle would guess it correctly. The last word begins with "th", but the other Wiggles can't figure it out. They start thinking, but then Murray knows what he is talking about. Think starts with "th". Hooray! Song #6: I Spy Anthony is excited to introduce some trumpeters. Much like the other three people skits, Anthony has each trumpet player (Aussie Donnie, Captain, and Sam) play a motif. But on the third round, the second trumpeter plays a solo but ends with "ahoy there!" Oops! Anthony repeats the trumpet riff, and the second trumpeter keeps air-playing "ahoy there". Hmm, could it be that the trumpeter is Captain Feathersword? Let's review the evidence: The first trumpeter has a boater hat. The second trumpeter also has a boater hat. The first trumpeter has a bowtie and a band vest. The second trumpeter has no bowtie and a pirate vest?! (nevermind that Sam is just wearing a yellow shirt). The first trumpeter has a nice trumpet. The second trumpeter has…a Feathersword? Anthony says it's becoming clear now and says the second trumpeter must be Captain Feathersword. Captain replies, "Oh no I'm not." Anthony replies "Oh yes you are". They do this a bunch of times with increasing speed. Anthony declares he must be Captain Feathersword with all the evidence, and the second trumpeter admits that he is. They all play "wah wah wah waaaaah" on their trumpets. Dorothy assembles a pattern of flags for Captain Feathersword. She has pennants that are blue, stripes, yellow, and spots, on a string. Wags arrives asks what she is doing. Dorothy doesn't know what color or pattern goes next. Wags suggests she put on a blue flag, and that works. That fits the pattern. Wags helps Dorothy with the other pennants and they complete a line of pennants. Song #7: This One is Different It seems like a regular Captain's Magic Buttons routine, but this time the Captain will say four words that rhyme with the word the Wiggles say. They have a few rounds and the Captain is quite good at coming up with rhymes. Anthony has a challenging one. What rhymes with purple? Captain Feathersword makes up some words that rhyme with purple but they aren't real words, but at least they sound good in a song. Song #8: One. Two, Three, Four Rhymes The Wiggles talk about the different kinds of books they like to read. Here is one about the Beach. Song #9: Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach Song 10: Goodbye From The Wiggles – Language and Literacy version END: Language and Literacy section Deleted Song *We're All Friends (listed in credits in some versions, later seen on You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) * Follow the Leader (found on You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) Released Dates *'Australia': May 16, 2007 *'America': October 9, 2007, February 7, 2012 (nCircle re-release) *'UK': August 30, 2010 Health and Physical Development WigglehouseinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wigglehouse AnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|"Let's have some fun!" HenryPlayingXylophone.jpg|Henry playing xylophone MurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray reading a book WagsandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags running CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Trumpets.jpg|Trumpets TheWigglyGroupinWiggleandLearn.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinDress.jpg|Dorothy in dress DorothyinDress2.jpg|Dorothy in dress #2 DorothyinTutu.jpg|Dorothy in tutu WiggleandLearnTitles.jpg|"Wiggle and Learn" TheWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles dancing PinkBalloonTransition.jpg|Pink Balloon Transition TheBigRedCarinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car MatonGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Maton Guitar TheWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffinSmock.jpg|Jeff in Smock JeffandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Wags CGIChicken.jpg|CGI chicken TheWigglesholdingWiggle.jpg|The Wiggles holding the letters in the word "wiggle" SamSingingWiggleandLearn.jpg|Sam singing AnthonySingingWiggleandLearn.jpg|Anthony singing JeffPlayingPipeOrgan.jpg|Jeff playing organ CGIBee.jpg|CGI bee SamandAnthonyholdingWiggle.jpg|Sam and Anthony holding the letters in the word "wiggle" CaptainFeatherswordholdingand.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding the letters in the word "and" MurrayandJeffholdingLearn.jpg|Murray and Jeff holding the letters in the word "learn" WiggleandLearn.jpg|"Wiggle and Learn" GettingStrong!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card Hello,We'retheWiggles-WiggleandLearn.jpg|"Hello, We're the Wiggles" TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!Prologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinGettingStrong!Prologue.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheProfessionalWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles SamSinginginGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesandDorothyinGettingStrong!Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheMaleWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group Hello,We'retheWiggles-WiggleandLearn2.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheS.SFeatherswordTransitioninGettingStrong!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheLandWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWigglyFriendsinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheWigglyMascotsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheWigglesinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|The Other Wiggles Jeff,SamandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Sam and the Wiggly Friends TheWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Group SamandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Sam and the Wiggle Friends Sam,MurrayandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Murray and the Wiggly Friends TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group GettingStrong-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Getting Strong" Jeff,WagsandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Anthony XavierWatkins.jpg|Xavier MikaelaJago.jpg|Mikaela BenOsbon.jpg|Ben MijokMugo.jpg|Mijok GettingStrong.jpg|"Getting Strong" SamSingingGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Anthony MurrayinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Murray Murray,CaptainandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray, Captain and Dorothy AlangMajokinGettingStrong!.jpg|Alang GettingStrong2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothySingingGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy singing HenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry SamandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Henry CaptainFeatherswordandtheCushions.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the cushions WhenTheMusicStops.jpg|"When The Music Stops" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Jeff and Captain TheOtherWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans WhenTheMusicStops,EverybodyHops.jpg|"When The Music Stops, Everybody Hops" SamSingingWhentheMusicStops.jpg|Sam singing TheProWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans WhenTheMusicStops,EverybodySkips.jpg|"When The Music Stops, Everybody Skips" SaminGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam WhenTheMusicStops,EverybodyJumps.jpg|"When The Music Stops, Everybody Jumps" SamandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|"I hid one of the cushions." TheFiveSenses-Prologue.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" LuciaFieldinGettingStrong!.jpg|Lucia Field WiggleRainbowTransitioninGettingStrong!.jpg|Wiggle rainbow transition TheFiveSenses.jpg|"The Five Senses" SamSingingTheFiveSenses.jpg|Sam singing DorothyWateringRoses.jpg|Dorothy watering roses CGIRosesTransition.jpg|CGI roses transition TheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Dorothy, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Kristy CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain and Anthony KristyTalbotinGettingStrong!.jpg|Kristy LuciaPushingCart.jpg|Lucia pushing the cart Dorothy'sBalletShoes.jpg|Dorothy's ballet shoes DorothyBalletDancinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing TheWigglesandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in ballet dress SamandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothyDancinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy dancing ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay-Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day" TheWigglyOrchestrainGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay.jpg|"A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day" SamSingingABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay.jpg|Sam singing HenryinGettingStrong!Transition.jpg|Henry in transition HealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|The Wiggles in the kitchen AnthonyandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffandSaminGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Sam Eggplant.jpg|Anthony holding eggplant Vinegar.jpg|Anthony holding vinegar Coriander.jpg|Coriander VegetableSalad.jpg|Anthony holding vegetable salad Wah,Wah,Wah,Waaaaah!.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" SmellYourWayThroughTheDay-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy playing a smelling game JohnandDorothy.jpg|John and Dorothy DorothyandGeorgeTseros.jpg|George and Dorothy SamSmellinganOnion.jpg|Sam smelling an onion SamholdinganOnion.jpg|Sam holding an onion AnthonySmellingSoap.jpg|Anthony smelling soap AnthonyholdingSoap.jpg|Anthony holding soap MurraySmellinganOrange.jpg|Murray smelling an orange MurrayholdinganOrange.jpg|Murray holding an orange JeffSmellingRosePetals.jpg|Jeff smelling rose petals JeffholdingRosePetals.jpg|Jeff holding rose petals SmellYourWayThroughTheDay.jpg|"Smell Your Way Through The Day" SamSingingSmellYourWayThroughTheDay.jpg|Sam singing SmellYourWayThroughTheDay2.jpg|Sam holding toast SmellYourWayThroughTheDay3.jpg|Murray holding eggs and bacon SmellYourWayThroughTheDay4.jpg|Sam smelling pancakes and omelets and Anthony smelling raisins bram SmellYourWayThroughTheDay5.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword and Jeff MariaandLuciaField.jpg|Maria and Lucia HandsOnYourEars-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Hands On Your Ears" HandsOnYourEars.jpg|"Hands On Your Ears" CaptainFeatherswordSingingHandsOnYourEars.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordDancinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Lucia and Maria TheThreeGuitarists.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Donnie AussieDonniePlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Aussie Donnie playing Fender Telecaster guitar CaptainFeatherswordPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing air guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar MurrayandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy FingersStandingVeryTall-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff making origami WhaleOrigami.jpg|Whale origami FingersStandingVeryTall.jpg|"Fingers Standing Very Tall" AnthonySingingFingersStandingVeryTall.jpg|Anthony singing JeffSingingFingersStandingVeryTall.jpg|Jeff singing MurraySingingFingersStandingVeryTall.jpg|Murray singing SamSingingFingersStandingVeryTall.jpg|Sam singing WagsinGettingStrong!Transition.jpg|Wags in transition Dr.MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Dr. Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff sleeping SamandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Anthony playing ball TheAwakeWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans JeffWakingUpinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair File:TheSportingSalsa-Prologue.jpg|Sam as the ball conductor File:TheSportingSalsa.jpg|"The Sporting Salsa" File:SamSingingTheSportingSalsa.jpg|Sam singing File:JeffPlayingBall.jpg|Jeff playing ball File:MurrayPlayingBall.jpg|Murray playing ball File:TheWigglyOrchestraDoingTheSportingSalsa.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra doing the sporting salsa File:AnthonyPlayingBall.jpg|Anthony playing ball File:DorothyandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBall.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing ball File:WagsPlayingBall.jpg|Wags playing ball File:WagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags File:WagsandDorothyPlayingBall.jpg|Wags and Dorothy playing ball File:DorothyPlayingBall.jpg|Dorothy playing ball File:SamastheBallConductor.jpg|Sam dancing File:GoodbyeFromTheWiggles.jpg|"Goodbye From The Wiggles" File:TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue File:TheOtherWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue File:TheWigglesinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue File:TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue File:TheProWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingGoodbyeFromTheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing File:SamSingingGoodbyeFromTheWiggles.jpg|Sam singing Language and Literacy DorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Hello,We'retheWiggles-LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|"Hello, We're The Wiggles" (Language and Literacy) TheAwakeWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar SamandMurrayinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Sam and Murray SamSinginginLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Sam singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheEarlyWigglyGroupinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group Hello,We'retheWiggles-LanguageandLiteracy2.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Wiggles JeffandSaminLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff and Sam AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy as Miss Mouse AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue2.jpg|Sam and Anthony as a pig AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue3.jpg|Jeff as baker AFrogWentAWalking-2007Prologue4.jpg|Murray as frog DorothyBalletDancinginGettingStrong!Transition.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing SamSingingAFrogWentAWalking.jpg|Sam singing MurrayasMr.Frog.jpg|Murray as Mr. Frog Sam,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Murray and Dorothy DorothyasMissMouse.jpg|Dorothy as Miss Mouse AnthonyasMr.Pig.jpg|Anthony as Mr. Pig AnthonyPlayingStarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing starry acoustic guitar JeffastheChef.jpg|Jeff as the chef AFrogWentAWalking-2007.jpg|"A Frog Went A-Walking" AnthonyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Anthony holding Sam's book about planes TheProfessionalWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue.jpg|Sam asks Anthony where his book about planes is SamandAnthonyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Sam and Anthony MurrayandJeffinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue2.jpg|So Anthony found it. TheSleepiestofAll.jpg|''"I am the sleepiest of all."'' TheOtherWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheHungriestofAll.jpg|''"I am the hungriest of all."'' TheSoftestVoiceofAll.jpg|''"I have the softest voice of all."'' Sam,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Sam, Captain and Henry TheBiggestSmileofAll.jpg|"The Biggest Smile of All" CaptainandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Henry TheFastestofAll.jpg|''"I spin the fastest of all."'' TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheTallestofAll.jpg|''"Jeff is tall, Anthony is taller but Murray is the tallest of all!"'' LuciaandMariaPushingCart.jpg|Lucia and Maria pushing cart TheThreeCows.jpg|Anthony, Captain Feathersword, Mario and Ben as cows CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeCows.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword MarioinGettingStrong!.jpg|Mario WagsandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheAlternateAwakeWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags LetterA.jpg|Wags holding capital and lowercase A LetterW.jpg|Letter W on Wags' chest LetterS.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase S LetterM.jpg|Murray holding capital and lowercase M LetterJ.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase J JeffSleepinginLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff sleeping LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Murray telling the audience to wake up Jeff TheAwakeWigglesandWagsWakingUpJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags waking up Jeff JeffWakingUpinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff awake TheWigglesandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JeffWearingLetterJ.jpg|Jeff wearing letter J on his chest TheMaleWigglyGroupinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Wiggly Group WagsandSam.jpg|Wags and Sam LetterF.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase F LetterD.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase D LetterH.jpg|Sam holding capital and lowercase H HenryandJeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry and Jeff AnthonyandHenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Henry DisforDorothy-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggly Group wearing capital letters SamSingingDisforDorothy.jpg|Sam singing DisforDorothy.jpg|"D is for Dorothy" Sam,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Henry HisforHenry.jpg|"H is for Henry" AisforAnthony.jpg|"A is for Anthony" WisforWags.jpg|"W is for Wags" MisforMurray.jpg|"M is for Murray" JisforJeff.jpg|"J is for Jeff" SisforSam.jpg|"S is for Sam" TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|''"S A M, that's me"'' FisforFeathersword.jpg|"F is for Feathersword" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword PictureofaDog.jpg|A picture of a dog MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword PictureofaCat.jpg|A picture of a cat JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword PictureofaKangaroo.jpg|A picture of a kangaroo CaptainandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword PictureofaSnake.jpg|A picture of a snake TheProfessionalWigglesholdingAnimalWords.jpg|The Professional Wiggles holding animal words TheProWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword playing a word game SaminLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Sam DorothyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Dorothy MurrayinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Murray Ciao,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy saying "Ciao" Hola,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy saying "Hola" KonnichiWa,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy saying "Konnichi Wa" Yiassou,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy saying "Yiassou" JapaneseFlagTransition.jpg|Japanese flag transition KonnichiWa,Everybody!.jpg|"Konnichi Wa, Everybody!" JeffSingingKonnichiWa,Everybody!.jpg|Jeff singing YarimainGettingStrong!.jpg|Yarimai JeffandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy ItalianFlagTransition.jpg|Italian flag transition Ciao,Everybody!.jpg|"Ciao, Everybody!" SamSingingCiao,Everybody!.jpg|Sam singing KatherineinGettingStrong!.jpg|Katherine MexicanFlagTransition.jpg|Mexican flag transition Hola,Everybody!.jpg|"Hola, Everybody!" MurraySingingHola,Everybody!.jpg|Murray singing BeninGettingStrong!.jpg|Ben GreekFlagTransition.jpg|Greek flag transition Yiassou,Everybody!.jpg|"Yiassou, Everybody!" AnthonySingingYiassou,Everybody!.jpg|Anthony singing LarissainGettingStrong!.jpg|Larissa ISpy-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword playing "I Spy" CaptainFeatherswordinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyandMurrayinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Anthony and Murray ISpy.jpg|"I Spy" JeffSingingISpy.jpg|Jeff singing SamSingingISpy.jpg|Sam singing AnthonySingingISpy.jpg|Anthony singing MurraySingingISpy.jpg|Murray singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingISpy.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Donnie AussieDonniePlayingTrumpet.jpg|Aussie Donnie playing trumpet SaminTheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Sam CaptainFeatherswordPlayingAirTrumpet.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing air trumpet CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword SamPlayingTrumpetinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam playing trumpet TheThreeTrumpeters2.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" on trumpets DorothyandtheFlags.jpg|Dorothy and the flags DorothyandWagsinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Dorothy and Wags ThisOneIsDifferent-Prologue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends showing different flags CaptainandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy PurpleFlagwithaYellowCircle.jpg|A purple flag with a yellow circle YellowFlagwithaRedTriangle.jpg|A yellow flag with a red triangle OrangeFlagwithaBlackRectangle.jpg|An orange flag with a black rectangle BlueFlag.jpg|A blue flag TheWigglesholdingFlags.jpg|The Wiggles holding flags JeffSingingThisOneIsDifferent.jpg|Jeff singing MurraySingingThisOneIsDifferent.jpg|Murray singing SamSingingThisOneIsDifferent.jpg|Sam singing AnthonySingingThisOneIsDifferent.jpg|Anthony singing Ben,Dorothy,WagsandLarissa.jpg|Ben, Dorothy, Wags and Larissa Captain,Henry,KatherineandYarima.jpg|Captain, Henry, Katherine and Yarima ThisOneisDifferent.jpg|"This One Is Different" One,Two,Three,FourRhymes-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword MurrayPressingtheJumpRhymingButton.jpg|Murray pressing the jump rhyming button CaptainFeatherswordRhymingWordswithJump.jpg|Captain Feathersword rhyming words with jump AnthonyPressingtheWeatherRhymingButton.jpg|Anthony pressing the weather rhyming button CaptainFeatherswordRhymingWordswithWeather.jpg|Captain Feathersword rhyming words with weather SamPressingtheSingRhymingButton.jpg|Sam pressing the sing rhyming button CaptainFeatherswordRhymingWordswithSing.jpg|Captain Feathersword rhyming words with sing JeffPressingthePropellerRhymingButton.jpg|Jeff pressing the propeller button CaptainFeatherswordRhymingWordswithPropeller.jpg|Captain Feathersword rhyming words with propeller AnthonyPressingthePurpleRhymingButton.jpg|Anthony pressing the purple rhyming button CaptainFeatherswordTryingtoRhymeWordswithPurple.jpg|Captain Feathersword trying to rhyme words with purple One,Two,Three,FourRhymes-Prologue2.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" AnthonyRhymingaWordwithCat.jpg|''"Cat and hat."'' SamRhymingWordswithDog.jpg|''"Dog, frog, log."'' JeffRhymingThreeWordswithTree.jpg|''"Tree, sea, tea, bee."'' MurrayRhymingWordswithCoat.jpg|''"Coat, goat, boat, moat, throat."'' MurrayTryingtoRhymeWordswithPurple.jpg|''Purple, smurple, burple, hurple, curple."'' One,Two,Three,FourRhymes.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes" Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony holding a book about cars Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue2.jpg|Sam holding a book about planes Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue3.jpg|Murray holding a book about birds Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue4.jpg|Jeff holding a book about beaches Beach,Beach,SandyBeach.jpg|"Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach" SamSingingBeach,Beach,SandyBeach.jpg|Sam singing CaptainFeatherswordActingLikeaCrab.jpg|Captain Feathersword acting like a crab MurrayActingLikeaFish.jpg|Murray acting like a fish JeffandAnthonyActingLikeaJellyfish.jpg|Jeff and Anthony acting like a jellyfish SamandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Mascots GoodbyeFromTheWiggles-LanguageandLiteracy.jpg|"Goodbye From The Wiggles" (Language and Literacy Version) TheProWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue SamSinginginLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|Sam singing in epilogue End Credits Murray'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Sam's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinGettingStrong!Credits.jpg|Henry's title GettingStrong!Credits.jpg|The credits DominicLindsayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay JohninGettingStrong!.jpg|John Field AnthonyHowe.jpg|Anthony Howe AnitaThomas.jpg|Anita Thomas JohnO'GradyinGettingStrong!.jpg|John O'Grady GeorgeTseros.jpg|George Tseros AussieDonnie.jpg|Aussie Donnie GettingStrongSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrongSongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrongSongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrongSongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name GettingStrong!CreditswithWe'reAllFriends.jpg|Credits with "We're All Friends" listed (Australian and UK version only) Bonus Features DorothySpeaksWarramiri.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka DorothyinDorothySpeaksWarramiri.jpg|Dorothy KathyGothadjaka.jpg|Kathy Gothadjaka WeAreAllinGod'sFamily-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "We Are All in God's Family" WeAreAllinGod'sFamily.jpg|"We Are All in God's Family" PoliceBoat.jpg|Police boat SafetyontheWater.jpg|Dorothy in "Safety in the Water" LarryMalone.jpg|Larry Malone SoccerwithKateGill!.jpg|A soccer ball DorothyinSoccerwithKateGill!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur KateGill.jpg|Kate Gill SandyRoberts.jpg|Sandy Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2007.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsin2007.jpg|The Wiggles with Maton guitars TheWigglesinGettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff GettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture2.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyin2007.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyGroupin2007.jpg|The Wiggly Group GettingStrongPromoPicture8.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture9.jpg File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar while jumping File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray running File:MurrayinGettingStrongPromoPicture.png|Murray File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray thinking File:MurrayinGettingStrong!PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray smiling File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sky-jumping File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff File:JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar while jumping File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff File:JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar File:JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar in close-up File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff File:JeffandhisMuscle.jpg|Jeff showing his muscle File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff File:JeffinGettingStrong!PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff thinking File:JeffThinking.jpg|Jeff thinking File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony standing on one foot File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony's thumbs up File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony thinking File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony shocked File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam File:SamPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Maton guitar File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam jumping File:SamandMatonGuitar.jpg|Sam holding Maton guitar File:SamPlayingMatonGuitar2.jpg|Sam playing Maton guitar File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam jumping File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture6.jpg|Sam File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture7.jpg|Sam File:SaminGettingStrong!PromoPicture8.jpg|Sam thinking File:CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:DorothyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy File:DorothyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy File:DorothyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy File:WagsinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Wags and his ball File:WagsinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags playing his ball File:WagsinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags throwing ball File:HenryinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|Henry and his jump-prope File:HenryinGettingStrong!PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry and ball File:HenryinGettingStrong!PromoPicture3.jpg|Henry and ball Murray_Cook_Wiggles.jpg|Murray GettingStrongPromoPicture19.jpg ISpy-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Spy" ThisOneIsDifferent-PromoPicture.jpg|"This One Is Different" KonnichiWa,Ciao,Hola,YiassouEverybody!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Konnichi Wa, Ciao, Hola, Yiasou Everybody!" DorothyandKathyGothadjaka.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka DorothySpeaksWarramiri-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and the Warramiri people DorothySpeaksWarramiri-PromoPicture2.jpg|Kathy Gothadjaka The Wiggles in cartoon form.jpg|The Wiggles in cartoon picture DorothyandCarolyn.jpg|Dorothy and Carolyn Ferrie Wigglesbeach.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles in promo picture Wigglesburst.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggly Group in promo picture Wigglesgangcar.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture Wigglesrodeo.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles as cowboys in promo picture Wigglesstage.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 Wiggleswave.png|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles surfing in promo picture Dorothythedino.png|Cartoon sketch of Dorothy in promo picture AFrogWentAWalking-2007PromoPicture.jpg|"A Frog Went a Walking" GoodbyeFromTheWiggles-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goodbye from the Wiggles" Wiggles 20pic.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture GettingStrongPromoPicture22.jpg|Jeff, Captain Feathersword and Wags GettingStrongPromoPicture23.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars DorothyandCarolynHugging.jpg|Dorothy and Carolyn hugging ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Bird Flew Around on a Bright Sunny Day" DisforDorothy-PromoPicture.jpg|"D is for Dorothy" DVD Gallery GettingStrong-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover GettingStrong!-nCircleFullCover.jpg|2012 US re-release cover GettingStrong!-nCircleDisc.jpg|NCircle US disc GettingStrong-WiggleandLearnDisc.jpg|Disc 51L9sealGsL.jpg|UK DVD Cover 817VFh0zQsL._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover Oct19201513.jpg|UK Disc getstrong.jpg|HK DVD Cover 041582.jpg|HK Back Cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Trivia *Greg helped write all of the songs in 2006 before he left (except for A Frog Went A Walking which was first heard in 1996). *The Wiggles' skivvies are updated. *In the US, this was the first video to be distributed by Warner Bros. *The US Version includes American Sign Language, which includes a man in a Wiggly Dancer coat sign languaging those who are hearing impaired.. *This video was originally made with Greg. *Songs from this video can be seen in Wiggle and Learn. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2007 Category:DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:Series 6 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries